


Confidence

by TWSD



Series: Transitioned [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, C-Support (Fire Emblem), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, POV Marianne von Edmund, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains themes pertaining to gender dysphoria and dysphoric thoughts.“Um… Yuri, what are you doing here?” She shook her head, was he-“Uh- I- I’m just here to support a friend. I assume the same with you?” Oh Goddess no, he got it way wrong. This was it, her cover was blown, it was over. Yuri would tell everyone, and Hilda would just shun her for being a freak.“Um…” Marianne mumbles an attempt to make an excuse, but Yuri’s eyes already go wide.“I… Had no idea. Really, you pass so well.” He still seemed a bit shocked at the revelation. Oh Goddess, strike her down.
Relationships: Marianne Von Edmund/Yuri Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Transitioned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Confidence

“And I see we have someone new here today.” One of the older ladies speaks up and gathers all the eyes in the room to grab hold of Marianne. “Oh Goddess, why did you do this! Everyone is looking at you!” Her brain shouted at her, trying to get her to defect from her stance. She had to do this though, she promised her therapist she would and, well, Marianne wasn’t much of a liar, it was a sin to do so. Marianne’s existence she considered already sinful enough, that she figured she didn’t need more in it, lest the Goddess smite her where she stood.

“Oh, um… Hi.” Was all she could muster out to the gathering of unfamiliar faces. She hated large crowds, not because she got nervous, but often she feared people seeing what she  _ really _ was. And here she was, with a crowd of people who  _ must _ have known. After all, why would a non trans person be in a trans support group? They all knew why she was here.

“Hello.” “Hi!” “Greetings.” Rang the group out to her. They all seemed so kind, and Marianne started to feel bad about the way she felt. She always knew there were others like her, but she never considered how they felt about themselves either. To say she was a freak, she might as well have been saying they were too. “I’m sorry…” Marianne sucks in air. “I don’t know if I belong here…”

“Oh sweetie, there’s no need to feel like that, we’re accepting here.” One of the girls spoke up in a meek attempt of comfort. It wasn’t worth it, she wasn’t deserving of that kind of thing. Not someone like her. All she deserved… Well- Well… 

“Well, what do we have here?” Taunted a voice that sounded all too familiar, followed by footsteps that were all too familiar, and a face that was  _ way _ too familiar. “Marianne, I’m glad you could join us.” Yuri gave a smirk. Oh Goddess, oh Goddess oh Goddess please save me. What was he doing here?! As far as she knew, Yuri was pretty… Well, normal. Sure, he wore makeup and dressed in ways most guys wouldn’t, but he pulled it off  _ quite _ well most would say. Oh Goddess, why did you send someone from school here?

“Um… Yuri, what are you doing here?” She shook her head, was he-

“Uh- I- I’m  _ just _ here to support a friend. I assume the same with you?” Oh Goddess no, he got it way wrong. This was it, her cover was blown, it was over. Yuri would tell everyone, and Hilda would just shun her for being a freak.

“Um…” Marianne mumbles an attempt to make an excuse, but Yuri’s eyes already go wide.

“I… Had no idea. Really, you pass so well.” He still seemed a bit shocked at the revelation. Oh Goddess, strike me down.

Yuri puts a hand on her shoulder after getting over the shellshock, giving her quite the wide grin. “You are such a beautiful girl, Marianne, you shouldn’t stay hidden the way you do.” So, that’s what he wanted then? Even when he knew? It didn’t sound right…    
  


“Um… Thank you, Yuri, but I’m not interested.” She tries to smile back, but his face quickly falls before she can put one up.

“Not- Oh! Marianne…” He chuckles. “You don’t always have to assume the worst in people, it was just a compliment, really.” He was right, in some way, it was just hard to think about what would happen if more people knew. It’s not like she hasn’t been a victim to it before, it just made it harder to see the good in people when her world was so dark.

“I’m sorry Yuri, I-” Marianne’s words were cut off quick as the group’s leader announced the start of the meeting.

* * *

  
  


It went better than Marianne had expected, the meeting that is. Everyone went around in a circle and talked of their experiences, save for Yuri. Hell, even she did, though she didn’t go into much detail aside from her transitioning before her father adopted her. And, Goddess, the amount of compliments she received that night were enough to make her heart explode, she felt her face hot the entire time. It was a good talk though… Really. Being able to hear so many other people’s experiences, their struggles, and all that… It really opened her eyes a bit. She wasn’t alone. She wasn’t the only… No, freak wasn’t the right word, that was just mean. She wasn’t the only one hurting.

“Hey Mari.” Yuri reintroduces himself as the group begins to dissolve. She somewhat figured he’d try to continue the conversation again. He was being awfully… Friendly. Odd, because they’ve never really spoken before, yet he acted like they were very close. Maybe it was just his way of getting to know people, but Marianne was more than on alert due to his, well, reputation. Yuri had always been known as a bit of a player… And a swindler. Maybe he figured he could make money from her name? Her father was a wealthier man after all.

“Oh, um, hi Yuri.” She simply mumbles back despite the thoughts running through her mind.

“So, what were you saying before you got cut off?” Yuri gives her a glance to let her know he clearly wanted to talk about  _ that _ .

“Um, Yuri, you’re a nice guy… But I don’t think you should associate with me, I’m just trouble.”

Yuri puts a palm to his face. “Well… I’m doing it anyway. I don’t think it’s quite right for you to hide yourself the way you do. You have so much potential, and so many people really want to get closer to you.” He stops his sentence, looking down for a response. Goddess save her.

“Um, I don’t think that’s quite right… If anyone found out I was, um…  _ Trans _ , I don’t think they’d want to associate with me anymore. That’s why I have to keep my distance. It’s my secret to bear alone.”

Yuri shakes his head, growing a somewhat annoyed look. “That’s ridiculous, does it seem like I’m not associating with you? You can’t hide that pretty face of yours forever, you gotta put yourself out there.”

“...” Marianne shut her eyes and breathed deeply, unsure of how to approach this next. If she were speaking to Claude, he’d say just wing it. “I’m afraid I don’t agree, people who knew before treated me… Well- not nicely.”

“Yeah… Some people may not agree, I get that, I’m not saying to shout out “I’m transgender” at the top of your lungs. But maybe cut your bangs over your eyebrows, and put some concealer on your dark circles… Little things go a long way.” He clicks his tongue. Ugh, he didn’t get it all, did he?

“I’m sorry Yuri, I don’t want that kind of attention, someone will find out, and it’ll be over for me.” Her brows furrow as she stands up, getting a little exhausted at having to reiterate her point so much.

“You can’t spend your whole life living in fear, Marianne. Of course someone may find out eventually, but those are things you have to deal with. It’s unfortunate, I get it, but you can’t run from it.” He implored. “It catches up with you eventually, and the more you run away the harder it will be when it does.”

“I’d rather just-” Marianne stops, she couldn’t say something so disturbing in public. Why was she like this? Why did she think like that? She hated that useless and drained feeling, like weights pinning her head down. She didn’t  _ want _ to die, but rather it felt like something she needed to do, her only path to salvation.

_ She didn’t want to die _ . That was a relieving though to have for once.

“Oh… Shit. That’s… Rough.” His brows raise a bit at the concerning implication she had put out. “I’m real sorry, I actually don’t know what to say.”

“It’s my fault, Yuri, I shouldn’t have been so obvious.” She exhales, falling back into her chair. Is this how it’d be? Spilling all her secrets out to Yuri? Oh. That was his real goal, wasn’t it? Marianne knew many people described her as “mysterious” “a woman of many secrets”. It made her laugh sometimes, that people thought her some secretive maiden. Seiros… Was this meeting with Yuri even accidental?

“No, no, it’s fine, that’s safe with me, I promise you. Though you really shouldn’t let yourself slip so easily, I thought you wanted to keep your guard up.” He chuckled at the last part. He was right, she  _ was _ too easy, he was pulling words out of her mouth and she hadn’t even realized. Hilda’s done it too, and Claude, and many others. She was much more of an open book than she realized. Shit, Marianne, good going.

“I- um- sorry… I guess I get a little emotional.” She bows her head. “Sometimes it just pops out, like…”

“A cry for help.” Yuri’s head bows too. “I’m sorry Marianne, I didn’t mean to push you that much. But if you’re struggling, you can always talk to me. Or your other friends, they’re here for you too.” Wow. This was a side of Yuri she had never seen before, and she doubted many others did either. An apology? From Yuri? It didn’t even seem realistic.

“Um, other friends?”

This causes a bit of a blush to form over Yuri’s cheeks, and even enough to get him to break eye contact. “Yeah. I mean- if you want to be friends-”

Marianne takes his hand, smiling a bit. “Sure Yuri, I’d like to be friends.” Friends… She had lost the ones before, and she was unsure if the ones she knew now she could even call that. But Yuri knew who she really was. And he still stuck around. And said sorry. And he wanted to be her friend. He was… Someone she could talk to. Not just a therapist, but a real, actual,  _ friend. _

“Wow, you… Opened up quick. I really thought you’d deny me the honor.” He laughed, patting her shoulder.

She couldn’t help but laugh a little too, his personality was just  _ contagious _ .

“Well you know what I am, which is more than most can say. Thank you… Yuri…” Thank you for showing her that she’s more than just a disgusting thing, for showing her that she could have a real friend.

And maybe, she could have some more.


End file.
